Memories Can Haunt and Harm
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: A picture and a book remind Helen of what had happened before the havoc and utter disappear of Jack the Ripper. I birthday she would never forgot. One-shot. Helen and her Boys.


Not my best work, rushed, did it in a hour while watching Sanctuary so that was huge distraction, a one point I think I was looking at the TV and typing at the same time so probably not that good. Slight spoilers for Monsoon.

Helen looked down at the faded black and white photo that had fallen out of the old book she was showing Will, she bent down and picked it up, her brow creased.

_Helen entered The Fives large lab in the middle of Oxford, "James" She called, "Nikola, John, Nigel" She looked around the rooms and smiled, "Nigel, I know you're in here" She called playfully._

_She heard a cackling chuckle from back in the main section of the lab, she picked up her skirt and ran out into the room, her eyes scanned the room. She laughed as she felt him tug at her hair._

_The invisible man suddenly became visible again, "Nigel!" She screamed, shielding her eyes, "Put some clothes on!" It wasn't that she hadn't seen him like that on pick-ups or anything like that but she was a lady of the nineteenth century and she was engaged to another man. Nigel wore his wicked smile as he pulled on a robe, "Happy birthday, Dr Magnus" He smirked and led her down into the room at the very back of the lab. A massive smile spread across her features as she saw her boys standing in front of table with snacks and a stack of boxes wrapped in wrapping paper, "Aww" She smiled, "You didn't have to do this"_

_"Of course we did" Nikola walked forward, "You always throw us a party"_

_She smiled and hugged each one of them, kissing their cheeks until she got to John who enveloped her in a large embrace, "Happy birthday, my lovely" He whispered in her ear, kissing her pulse point._

_She looked back at her boys, "You're so sweet" She said, "All of you"_

_"Face it, Helen" Nigel smiled, "Tesla over there will never be sweet"_

_They all laughed._

_"Ok" Nigel called over the noise, "Present time!" He sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning._

_"You do remember Helen is going to be the one opening the presents?" Nikola asked._

_"Oh, shut up" Nigel muttered picking a small box up from the table, "Your present, Miss Helen, their all from all of us, we all chipped in"_

_She smiled, "Thank you, Mr Griffin" She took the box from him, "Am I aloud to rip it?"_

_"Of course" They chuckled._

_She ripped it open quickly and chuckled, "Thank you"_

_He smiled, "I knew you'd love it"_

_"A book of Abnormalities on record" Helen read aloud, "From Tumors to serious illnesses"_

_"If only they knew it was actually the abnormal community" James smiled._

_Helen laughed, "What next?"_

_Nikola stepped forward, "That would be this one"_

_She opened the heavy rectangular box, she ripped off the wrapping paper and set the box on the table, she gasped as she pulled out the medical tools wrapped in leather, "Wow, this is too much, this must of cost you a fortune" She looked up at the boys surrounding her._

_"Nothings too much for our Helen" Nikola smiled._

_The next one made it hard for Helen to breathe, "I. . . I" She stuttered._

It was the crimson dress. The one that she had worn to Shakespeare's play with John, the one she had worn when she first met Nikola, The one that boys loved her in because she always looked bright and happy when wearing it.

_The last present meant the most to Helen, it was simple and loving. It was a photo of all of them just before they had injected themselves._

"Magnus?"

She glanced back at Will, "Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Fine" She smiled but he didn't look convinced.

"What's that?" He stared at the picture in her hand.

She glanced down at it, "Just a note" She tucked it away with a reassuring smile.

He nodded, "Ok, well" He started briefing her on the last abnormal pickup he had with Henry when the Kate's Steno got lose, "Anyway" He muttered after a couple of minutes, "How was Africa?"

"Quite catastrophic" She replied, "Made some knew friends, killed some people, the usual"

He chuckled, "And those people would be?"

"Some abnormal criminals that used to work for the Government"

"And the friends?"

"A FBI officer, A Canadian photographer, I didn't know him for that long though, our financial problems are solved and a lovely Lemur scientist" She smiled.

"Sounds nice"

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews anyone?**

**If anyone wants anything written just PM me or Review if my computer kicks me off Private Messaging AGAIN!**

**Might turn this into drabbles, don't know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

M.


End file.
